Love it up
by leighleebug
Summary: Cece finds out that Gunther Hessenheffer has always cared for her
1. The feeling start to occur

Love it up

Hi I'm back with another shake it up fanfiction

I hope you all like my Fanfictions

I don't own Shake it up

Rocky Blue was sitting in Cece Jones couch listening to Katy Perry hot and cold "I love Katy Perry "Rocky said to Cece as she walked into her living room "I know you do I love her too" Cece added. "Shake it up time "Rocky said excitedly. They quickly got ready and went to catch the subway.

At the studio Cece had butterflies in her stomach as Gunther Hessenheffer walked up to her and Rocky and said "Hello bay bee ""Hey Gunther "Cece said cheerfully. Gunther, Tinka, Cece and Rocky went onto the dance floor after Gary said "Hello this is shake it up Chicago watch as Cece, Gunther, Rocky and Tinka dance to roll the dice" after Gary finished speaking, Roll the dice came on Cece, Gunther, Rocky and Tinka came on and danced. Once the song and dance was finished Gary said "I'll see you next week" and smiled along with Cece, Gunther, Rocky and Tinka. The buzzer that was signalling the end of the show went off and Gary's cheery smile dropped. "Cece how are you doing today" Gunther asked politely smiling at her. This is odd Gunther asking me how I am doing " are you ok Gunther and I am fine thanks for asking and how are you today and since when have you cared about how I am doing" Cece asked with a confused look on her face "since always Cece" Gunther said looking rather embarrassed. Gunther took Cece's arm and dragged her out of eyeshot and earshot then said to her "Cece I've always cared for you I like you" "I know we're Frienemies" Cece said with a relaxed smile "No I mean I really like you and I'm hoping we can be more than friends" Gunther said then looked away. "Oh Gunther this is all so flattering" Cece said smiling like an idiot with her eyes closed. Just then Cece felt a pair of soft lips press against hers but pulled away as soon as she opened her eyes to see Gunther with his eyes closed kissing her. "What do you think you were doing" Cece said with anger beaming through her eyes at Gunther who had a very shocked and confused look on his face "Kissing you" Gunther said as he hung his head in shame. "Well don't ever do that again" Cece said looking appalled then stormed away from where they had their moment. Cece went back to where Rocky was standing in Rage "Cece what happened" Rocky said looking very surprised she had no idea that her best friend could have so much rage in her. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Cece yelled and most of the people in the studio herd her and turned their heads to see what was going on and just in time to see Rocky getting grabbed by Cece in the arm and being pulled out the studio then went and caught the subway.

After the got home Cece started muttering to herself "How dare he, Who dose he think he is, He is so dead the next time I see him" "CECE" Rocky screamed making her best friend stop muttering to herself and then Cece looked at Rocky in Horror "WHAT" Cece yelled at the top of her lungs making her cough"Calm down and tell me what happened between you and Gunther in the studio " Rocky said trying to calm her best friend down "NO" Cece Screamed "Cece" Rocky said crossing her arms and looking sternly at her making her give in "Fine" Cece said slouching then Cece began talking "as you know he took my arm and then he took me out of eyeshot and earshot then he says I've always "Cece I've always cared for you I like you" "I know we're Frienemies" Cece said with a relaxed smile then he says No I mean I really like you and I'm hoping we can be more than friends then I say Oh Gunther this is all so flattering Just then I feel a pair of soft lips press against mine but I pulled away as soon as I opened my eyes to see Gunther with his eyes closed kissing me then I What do you think you were doing he had a very shocked and confused look on his face Kissing you he said then he hung his head in shame then I said to him Well don't ever do that again I was appalled then I stormed away from where we had our moment. And that's when I came back to you and pulled you away" "Aww Cece" Rocky said

"MOM CAN ROCKY STAY OVER!" Cece shouted "OK" Mrs Jones yelled from the living room

Later that night once Cece forgot about the whole kissing Fiasco with Gunther they played Truth or Dare "Ok Cece Truth or Dare "Rocky said as a smile creped up the side of her face "Truth" Cece said confently "Ok how good was the kiss you shared with Gunther and the honest truth" Rocky said beaming at Cece "to be honest it was brilliant" Cece admitted "then why ever in the world did you say all those mean things to him " Rocky said looking very annoyed "Because I didn't want him to know I love him there I said it I Cece Jones loves Gunther Hessenheffer" Cece blurted out.

And that is me don my first chapter of shake it up love it up tell me what you think of this story and if you have any story titles I will do them with anything

Bye love Leigh


	2. The daydream

Love it up

Hi again I'm back with another shake it up chapter of love it up

I don't own shake it up

The last time you read this Rocky and Cece were playing Truth or Dare and she told Rocky that she was in love with Gunther well lets forget about that it's done and dusted now back to the story hope you all like it so review pls

"Cece you just admitted you love Gunther I can see you're wedding now" Rocky said as she started imagining her imaginary wedding with Gunther "Mr Jones walking you down the isle as you're mom starts to cry about her only daughter growing up and she's going to lose her little girl so fast you will be saying to her calm down mom you're embarrassing me in front of my new husband and don't worry you're not losing me forever" "Then here comes the bride comes on as you and Gunther walk up the isle " Rocky said in a dream wedding trance "Rocky snap out of it already I'm not getting married to Gunther" Cece said trying to get Rocky out of the trance she was in.

Cece and Rocky walked into school looking happy as always.

"I am Gunther" Gunther said as he said it Tinka appeared and said "I'm not felling well Gunther" "Oh no Tinkabell I hope you have not caught the fly" Gunther said hugging his sister "Don't you mean the Flu?" Cece asked looking confused at Gunther "Yes it's the same thing" Gunther said taking Tinka's arm and guiding her to the principles office to ask if Tinka could go home. The bell rang for roll call they quickly slipped into their seats just in time for it to start. As the teacher read out the names Cece went into a daydream thinking about Gunther. "Cece Jones is Cece Jones here" Mrs Weelbong asked the class then she spotted Cece looking lost "Cecelia Jones pay attention" Mrs Weelbong shouted.

Well sorry it was a short chapter

Pls review

Bye leighxxx


End file.
